Valentines Day
by YouCantSeeMe.x
Summary: Nine couples spend Valentines day together all doing their own thing.. Featuring Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase, Alex Riley, Justin Gabriel & more. Oneshot.


"Christine 'future Mizanin' Harper, today is all about youuuu!" Mike Mizanin leapt on the bed where his girlfriend of 2 years, Chrissy was layed. She looked up into Mike's blue eyes and giggled.

"I like that idea. Remember though, we've got to be at the dinner with everyone at 8 tonight so make sure whatever you have planned doesn't over-run. Anyway, what time is it?" Chrissy said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Mike grinned slyly as Chrissy looked at the clock.

"Im sorry but I want to spend all day with you. It's Valentines day and I want to show you how much I love you," Mike grinned, leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips.

"Mike, its only 6am. What could you possibly have planned that would take all day.."

"Oh, believe me babe. I have the perfect day planned out for you. Now, get your cute little ass out of bed, get showered and dressed and meet me in the lobby of the hotel. I love you," Mike kissed Chrissy once again before he left her to get changed.

* * *

"Emma, you are so pretty. You own a cute Kitty. You make me laugh. We should build a raft. I love you more than life so give me a high five," Ted stood grinning at Emma as he reeled off his poem he had wrote her. Emma couldn't help but laugh. He really was such a dork, but he was her dork.

"You are adorable. Build a raft? Anyway, high five me dorky," Emma high fived Ted as he stood grinning at her.

"I couldn't find anything to rhyme with laugh. You liked it though, right? It took me ages to think of that."

"Ted, I love it," Emma smiled pulling Ted in for a hug. The two of them had been dating for well over a year now although they had been best friends before that. Ted had just taken his time making a move on Emma for fear that she might not feel the same but she had done of course.

"We have dinner tonight with everyone but I said you and I would go and have breakfast with Zack and Sam if that's okay?" Emma looked at Ted who nodded. Whatever Emma wanted to do he was happy with.

"That sounds perfect to me. Let's go m'lady," Ted held his arm out which Emma gladly took as they went to find Sam and Zack.

* * *

"I cant believe you got me tickets to meet Lady Gaga. I love you Cody Runnels," Frannie exclaimed throwing her arms around her new husband. The two had got married on Christmas Day last year and couldn't wait to start their new life together.

"Well, I know that you love her and I love you so it's the least I could do. Ted was trying to tag along too but I managed to tell him that Gaga didn't like him so he went off sulking," Cody laughed. He and Ted were best friends but Ted could be a complete idiot at times.

"Bless Teddifer. I didn't get you anything though since you said we weren't getting presents this year.." Frannie pouted at Cody. The two had been dating for over 3 years before they got married.

"I know but I wanted to treat you. You deserve it for putting up with me for all these years," Cody laughed as Frannie leant into him for another hug.

"Oh shut up. You are gorgeous, amazing and just perfect. I dunno what I'd do without you.."

"I dunno what id do without you either. I love you Frannie Runnels!"

"I love you too Cody Runnels. How did I land someone as amazing as you?" Frannie sighed as Cody shrugged.

"You're special. Im special. Together we are dashingly special. Come on, lets get going to see the Gaga. We cant keep her waiting!" Cody took hold of Frannie's hand.

"Ugh. Remember we need to be at the big dinner tonight. Seriously, we have one of those every year and it never goes well," Frannie shrugged. Every year the group met up for a valentines dinner after doing things with their other half during the day. Last year Mike had managed to set part of Chrissy's hair on fire, Cody had thrown his dinner all over Ted and Emma tripped one of the waiters up with it all resulting in an argument between them all.

"Its always fun though and it's the one time we all do something together. You love it. Now come on. Gaga wont wait much longer," Cody laughed as he dragged Frannie out.

* * *

"Mike, if you don't take this blindfold off in the next minute I will not think twice about kicking you in the balls and making you never have children," Chrissy warned as Mike steered her around seeing as thought he had blindfolded her to surprise her.

"That means you wont have kids too since you need my awesome juice to make that happen," Mike laughed.

"Mike Mizanin, you are disgusting. Are we there yet? I swear we're like in a maze or something or you're just doing this to piss me off," Chrissy grumbled as she and Mike came to a stop. Mike took the blindfold off to present Chrissy with an empty theatre room with a picnic area planted at the bottom in front of the screen.

"Please tell me we're not going to watch some crappy movie.."

"Woman, please. We are going to watch Spiderman 1,2 and 3 whilst eating chocolate, drinking wine and making fun of the Hobgoblin. Now park your ass down and enjoy," Mike said pushing Chrissy to sit down.

"Why are you so amazing?" Chrissy said, smiling at Mike.

"I believe the word you were looking for is awesome and its just genetics. Don't worry, our kids will be awesome too.."

"You keep talking about kids lately. Are you trying to hint at something?"

"Maybe, in the future. For now, im just happy spending time with you. Shut up anyway, Spiderman is starting," Mike laughed putting his arm around Chrissy as she snuggled up next to him to watch the film.

* * *

"Joey, do you like my hair dark or light brown? I dunno, I think I want to dye it again before tonight," Justin said inspecting himself in the mirror. Joey was his girlfriend of the last 8 months, before that the two had been very close friends so it was bound to happen eventually.

"I don't care what colour your hair is. It looks beautiful no matter what," Joey smiled as she peered her head out from the bathroom door.

"I wanna dye it light brown. I've got a dye already, do you wanna do it for me?" Justin asked as he walked into the bathroom where Joey was doing her makeup for the evening.

"Sure, find the dye and I'll do it for you," Joey shrugged. Justin handed her the dye as she got to work on his hair. Once the dye had finished Joey washed it off and gasped at the colour Justin's hair had gone.

"WHAT? WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY HAIR?" Justin wailed as he looked in the mirror and squeaked. His hair had gone a bright pink somehow.

"Im so sorry. I don't know what happened. Please, don't be mad at me," Joey said quietly. She knew how much Justin loved his hair.

"Joey, its not your fault. I'll just have to go to dinner with pink hair and re dye it tomorrow. Plus, I think I can rock it," Justin laughed as he pulled Joey in for a hug.

"You really can. You look gorgeous in anything which is just one of the many reason why I love you," Joey sighed as she leaned in to Justin.

"That's a good thing because I love you too…"

* * *

Stu Bennett aka Wade Barrett and Phil otherwise known as CM Punk sat waiting outside some dressing rooms as their girlfriends, Maryse and Sherii tried on some dresses. Stu had been dating Maryse for the last 4 months and things were going great for the two of them. Phil had been with his fiancée, Sherii, for the last 2 years and couldn't be happier.

"Dude, why did we agree to even come shopping with them?" Stu moaned as he looked at his watch.

"It's Valentines day, we do whatever our girlfriends want. You're new to this whole relationship thing so just listen to me. I've been with Sherii for 2 years and the best way to a girls heart is to just do what she wants," Phil shrugged causing Stu to look at him.

"You don't do everything that Sherii wants. Just the other day she asked you to help her with something for Vince and you just left her to it," Stu said confused.

"Don't be nosing in my life. I wont think twice about giving you a GTS," Phil warned just as Maryse stepped out of the dressing room wearing a long white dress. Stu's mouth dropped as he got up and walked over to her.

"Babe, you look stunning.." Stu said, at a loss for words. Ever since he had met Maryse he'd had the hugest crush on her and couldn't believe his luck that she had even agreed to go on one date with him. Now that he was dating her he thought he was the luckiest guy on the planet.

"Thank you. I don't know if I want it though. I don't know if it suits me," Maryse pulled a face as Stu wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Maryse, you look absolutely stunning. You could wear a bin bag and you would still look breathtaking. The dress looks gorgeous and suits you. In fact, im buying it for you," Stu grinned as Maryse threw her arms around him in a hug.

"You are the best boyfriend ever," Maryse giggled kissing Stu before she went back into the dressing room to take the dress off so Stu could pay for it.

"Well done.. Taking my advice," Phil high fived Stu who shrugged. Just at that moment Sherii came out of the dressing room wearing a black and pink short dress. Phil raised his eyebrows as he made his way over to her.

"See, now I know that look and its not appropriate for this place," Sherii giggled as Phil kissed her.

"It's appropriate for the hotel room which is where we are heading after I buy you this dress. Get your gorgeous butt back in there, take it off and lets get the fuck out of here," Phil laughed as Sherii rolled her eyes playfully before heading back into the changing room.

* * *

"So, brunch with Ted and Emma was fun," Zack Ryder rolled his eyes as he sat down in the park with his girlfriend Sam. The two had been dating for a year now and things were getting pretty serious between them.

"Oh, hush. They cant help been adorable dorks. They're in love. I think its cute," Sam said, leaning her head on Zack's shoulder.

"I think you're cute. Can we just not skip the dinner tonight?" Zack groaned. He never liked going to the annual valentines dinner.

"No we cant. Plus, its fun to see which part of Chrissy that Mike is gonna set on fire next," Sam laughed as Zack got up and stretched.

"I must admit. That was funny. Bro had a lot of making up to do for a full week after that," Zack laughed remembering how Chrissy had pretty much yelled at Mike everyday.

"This time last year, we got together at the Valentines dinner though after we snuck off when everyone was arguing."

"That is true which brings me to my next point," Zack cleared his throat as he got down on one knee and held a ring box in his hand, "Sam, this past year with you has been Zacktastic and it made me realise there is no other girl out there as cool as you. Im no good with speeches so… will you marry me sometime in the near future?"

"YESYESYESYES. A MILLION TIMES YES!" Sam exclaimed as she jumped on Zack in a hug.

* * *

"Ashley, wait up!" Johnny Curtis shouted as he placed his hand on the girls shoulder. She turned around to face him and smiled.

"Johnny, what's wrong? I was just going to get a coffee. You can come with me if you want?" Ashley asked as Johnny tried to catch his breath.

"No, no. I have something I want to ask you.." Johnny said smiling at Ashley as he held something behind his back.

"Ask ahead, boyo!" Ashley smiled at Johnny. The two had been friends ever since Johnny had started on NXT. Although he didn't know it, Ashley had the hugest crush on Johnny but was too shy to let him know.

"Well, since we met in that awkward situation when I threw my soup all over you and messed that dress up. Did it stain by the way? Anyway, that's not the point. What im saying is… ive had the biggest crush on you. You are like the most adorable person ive ever met so with that in mind, will you be my Valentine and accompany me to the dinner tonight," Johnny grinned as he handed Ashley a red rose. She happily took the rose and smiled at Johnny.

"I'd love to," Ashley smiled as Johnny took hold of her hand as the two headed off to the coffee shop.

* * *

It was later in the evening and Kevin Kiley sat in his car with his girlfriend, Madison who was straightening his tie out. They were parked outside the restaurant where the dinner was which had probably started by now.

"Madison, it doesn't need doing. Leave it alone," Kevin huffed folding his arms over his chest. The two of them had been arguing all day and it was getting to Madison as she turned to the window.

"You don't need to shout at me for everything. Im just looking out for you," Madison said quietly as she wiped her eyes. Kevin sighed, mentally slapping himself.

"Im sorry. I've been a dick all day. Ive just not been sleeping lately and its annoying me and im taking it out on you."

"It's fine.."

"No, its not. Madison, I love you more than anything. You deserve to be treated like a princess and from this moment forth that's how its gonna be," Kevin smiled as Madison turned to him.

"I guess I overreacted a little. I just hate arguing with you. Lets just go in there and have fun," Madison said as the two got out of the car and made their way into the restaurant.

"You are late!" Mike said, banging his fist on the table as Kevin and Madison sat down.

"Sorry, we just had to sort someth- what happened to Justin's hair?" Kevin asked, trying not to laugh as Justin sat there with bright pink hair.

"Laugh it up but ill have you know that I am rocking this shit," Justin gave Kevin the finger as he burst out laughing.

"So, what did everyone do today?" Emma asked looking around the table at everyone.

"Well, Cody took me to meet Gaga. It was the best gift ever. She is so amazing and lovely and we swapped numbers and she said she wants to meet up with me again and it was just amazing.. I have the best boyfriend!" Frannie sighed as she leant on Cody's shoulder.

"I believe I have the most awesome boyfriend EVER. He rented a theatre room out and put Spiderman on. HIGH FIVE ME SAM FOR SPIDERMAN!" Chrissy yelled as Sam stood up and high fived Chrissy.

"We had sex.." Phil shrugged causing Sherii to get embarrassed.

"… How lovely. If you don't mind, id rather miss the details. Maryse, that dress looks lovely. Did Stu get you it?" Joey asked as Maryse nodded.

"He did. Then we went on a boat trip, had champagne and it was just amazing," Maryse sighed looking at Stu who blew a kiss at her.

"We had brunch with Sam and Zack AND I wrote Emma a poem.. Which goes a little bit like this. Emma, you're pretty…" Ted started but Emma nudged him in the rib.

"You don't need to tell everyone the poem," Emma laughed as Ted nodded.

"We didn't really do anything. It's not been a great day for us but its all sorted out now," Kevin said as he looked at Madison who smiled back at him.

"Today is mine and Johnny's first date and tomorrow we're going out again too.." Ashley smiled.

"That's great and everything but we have an announcement to make. Zack, do your thing babe," Sam laughed as Zack stood up and looked at everyone.

"Bros and their hot chicks… today I did the most Zacktastic thing and proposed to my awesome girlfriend. Yes, bros that is right. Samantha and I are getting married. WOO WOO WOO YOU KNOW IT!" Zack announced as the whole table erupted into congratulations.

"Let's make a toast to Sam and Zack and a brilliant Valentines day!" Mike announced as everyone joined in and continued with their evening celebrating Zack and Sam's engagement.

* * *

**A/N**

_Im not entirely sure this makes much sense but I like it._

_ENJOY._

_REVIEWWW!_


End file.
